Yu-Gi-Oh One Shot Challenge
by Mnemosyne's Elegy
Summary: A collection of one shots featuring different Yu-Gi-Oh characters and my OCs. I will try to include as many different characters as possible.
1. Introduction (Meryet & Mira)

**Note: This is a collection of one shots involving various Yu-Gi-Oh characters and my OCs. In the end there ****_should _****be 100 in total. Each is based off of a word from a list I got off a website. I'll put the names of the characters featured in each story in the title of the chapter in case you don't want to read the ones with OCs (forgive the OCs, I don't usually like them either). Some of these are just little one shots or character sketches, and some are more like actual short stories. **

**All of these little stories are pretty different from each other and bear no relation to the others in the series. Some of them are better than others, mainly because some of the words I was given to work with are rather uninspiring. But hey, I tried. Honest feedback is appreciated.  
**

**In all the stories, the guide below applies:**

_**thoughts**_

_**/ /Meryet's communication through mindlink/ /  
**_

_**/Mira/**_

_**\\Yami\\**_

_**\Yugi\**_

**I highly suggest taking a look at my "story" titled ****OC Character Sketches**** before reading a one shot involving one of my OCs, but it is not necessary. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**_1. Introduction_**

**_{Meryet & Mira}_**

Mirima Mutou tapped her pencil on the paper in front of her absently. Sighing, she glanced over at the glowing numbers on her alarm clock. 12:00 am. She groaned. For once, she had thought that she might be able to get all her work done before midnight. Obviously not. This science report was taking forever. But it was really due in three days. She liked getting her work done ahead of time, but maybe she would just finish it tomorrow.

Stifling a yawn, she nodded decisively and stood up, carefully gathering the papers spread across her desk and sliding them into a folder. She turned to place the folder in her book bag so that she could work on the report during lunch at school the next day, but paused. The mirror on her dresser was glowing brightly.

After her parents had died, she and her younger brother Yugi had moved in with their grandfather, who had been an archaeologist back in his day. He had spent a lot of time in Egypt, and during one of his trips, he had picked up a couple ancient artifacts in an old pyramid and passed them on to his grandchildren. Yugi had inherited the Millennium Puzzle, a collection of golden puzzle pieces contained within a gold box covered in hieroglyphics. He had been trying to assemble it for years, and seemed to finally be getting close.

Mira had inherited the mirror. It didn't have a fancy name and wasn't as flashy as the Puzzle, but it was a pretty little thing. Its glass surface had survived the years undamaged somehow, and its frame was made of twined gold and silver, hieroglyphics and runes carved along its edge. Mira had polished it up so that the dirt and grime of thousands of years had mostly fallen away. She kept it as a curio, an oddity with a mysterious past and no explanation. She had often imagined what kind of ancient Egyptian lady would have owned such a trinket, but had paid it less attention as the years passed.

For quite some time it had sat, almost forgotten, on her dresser. She would occasionally trace over the carvings along its frame or glance into its depths to study her reflection, but aside from a few of her spare moments, she didn't think about it too much anymore. Usually it sat there innocuously, not drawing her attention. But then again, it had never glowed before.

Mira stared at the mirror in horrified fascination as the shining light gradually faded away, revealing something even more disturbing. There was now someone else standing in her room. And the stranger looked an awful lot like Mira herself.

The new girl had the same honey brown fading to blonde hair and ice blue eyes that Mira possessed. She also had the same smooth pale skin and wore exactly the same outfit, but there were a few differences. She was taller than Mira and looked as if she were a couple years older. Her eyes were more slanted and piercing, holding a brooding wisdom and a sense of confidence Mira could never achieve.

Mira's look-alike studied one of her hands with an expression of intense interest. Then her eyes slowly traveled to Mira's face.

"Who _are _you?" Mira squeaked, stepping backwards. One of her hands snaked behind her back, groping blindly for the doorknob. She didn't want to turn her back on the intruder unless she absolutely had to. Something about the way the stranger held herself, poised with confidence and a languid grace belying a deep inner strength, marked her as dangerous.

"My name is Meryet," the other said slowly. Her voice was different from Mira's as well, smoother and richer, not as high-pitched. "You must be the bearer of the mirror, then."

She turned, eyes scanning the room until the rested on the mirror lying on the dresser. She reached out to it, but hesitated, hand hovering above its surface. With a sigh, she dropped her hand back to her side and turned back to Mira.

"Yes, but who _are_ you? And what does the mirror have to do with it?" Mira took another slow step backwards as she stared at the intruder with wide eyes.

"It is…complicated," Meryet said. She sighed and tilted her head to one side slightly, face creased in a thoughtful frown as she searched for words. "I am someone who lived long ago. I am not sure how long. Time is warped in the mirror. A few millennia at least, I would guess."

This girl was obviously crazy. She thought she was dead? Yeah. There was a psychopath in her room. But then…Mira's jaw dropped. As Meryet took a half step into the light, Mira could see that the other girl was actually transparent.

"Oh my gosh…I'm losing it. I finally went crazy." Mira buried her face in her hands. She was obviously delusional. This other girl wasn't even here, only present in Mira's head. So what did that make her? Schizophrenic? They had hallucinations and heard voices sometimes. Or maybe a less known disorder. Great. She would have to do more research. But actually, did it really matter what she had? Crazy was crazy. What if she had hallucinations like this for the rest of her life? She felt herself breathing in short shallow gasps, panicking at the thought.

"No, no!" Meryet reassured her hastily. "You are not. I know this is all…hard to believe. If I were you, I suppose I would have a hard time accepting it too. But please, hear me out. Allow me to explain."

What could it hurt? Mira shrugged, but didn't look back at the hallucination.

"Back in my lifetime, I was sealed away in the mirror, and have been trapped there ever since. The fact that I am here now signifies that someone must have solved the Millennium Puzzle." She paused, as if thinking.

"Yeah, Yugi must have," Mira said absently, still focused on calculating the probability of being thrown in an asylum.

"Yugi? You know him?"

"Of course. He's my younger brother."

"That is good. He will have released the other spirit then."

Now Mira looked up. "You think he's going crazy too?"

"No, no, but he will be connected to the spirit who was trapped along with me in the Millennium Puzzle. Although he might not know it yet. I am unsure of the details. In any case, solving the Puzzle freed us both. This means that you will be stuck with me until we fulfill our destinies and are allowed to pass on into the afterlife."

"Mhm," Mira replied skeptically. "And what exactly is this destiny?"

"I am unsure of the details," Meryet repeated. "Although I have an idea. It is not my place to say though. The other spirit will not remember, and it is not my place to reveal that which he must rediscover for himself. For now, I would appreciate it if you did not mention my presence to any of your family or friends. It could make things more…complicated. Once the other spirit reveals himself, perhaps it will be easier."

Mira snorted. She could oblige her imagination this time. There was no way she was going to tell anyone that she was seeing people in her head and hearing voices.

"You fear me, Mira." It was not quite a question. "I suppose that it is only natural. Hopefully that will change over time."

Mira was about to roll her eyes-how could she ever _not_ be afraid of seeing things?-but stopped dead.

"How do you know my name?"

Her panic subsided as quickly as it had come. Of course a figment of her imagination would know her name.

"Because it is a part of your mind."

"Yeah, I figured that out," Mira muttered dryly.

"No, not in the sense that you mean." Meryet frowned for a moment before continuing. "We are two separate people, souls, but because you were in possession of the mirror when I was freed, we now share a body. Your body. But we have a connection. Can you not feel it? If you concentrate, can you not feel my presence, perhaps even my emotions?"

Mira was about to scoff at the notion, but stopped. Now that the other girl had mentioned it, she _could_ feel something different. It was like another presence in her head. She could feel a faint sense of confusion and fear that was not her own.

She paused. That was not her own? That sounded dangerously close to believing that there really was a ghost living in her body that wasn't her imagination.

_/ /We can also communicate via the link, using only our thoughts./ /  
_

Mira stifled a scream and jumped half a foot in the air. That thought was definitely not hers.

_/ /No, it was mine. You can do it too. Try it./ /  
_

_/Like this…?/_

_/ /Exactly./ /  
_

Mira shook her head. This was insane. But she could definitely tell the difference between her thoughts and Meryet's, and sending thoughts through the link was subtly different from normal thinking.

"I think that I can prove that we are two separate people," Meryet said slowly. "Relax and do not fight me too much on this."

What was that supposed to mean?

Suddenly Mira felt something change. It was as if she were somehow slipping out of her body. Gasping, she realized that it was true. Meryet was pushing her consciousness out of her body. Panicking, Mira tried to fight back to gain control, but it was too late.

Turning, she saw that her body was standing beside her and had undergone subtle changes so that it matched Meryet's appearance now. Mira looked down at her own hand and screamed. It was see-through.

"Shhh…Shhh…It is alright," Meryet reassured her hastily. "I am in control of your body now, but I can give it back."

_Why isn't anyone coming? Grandpa is a heavy sleeper, but even he should have woken up when I screamed._

"They did not hear you."

Mira blinked at the spirit in shock. "How did you…?"

"You have not learned how to properly shield your thoughts yet. I can hear many of them. But to answer your previous question, they cannot hear you. In that form you are like a ghost. Only I can see and hear you. No one else can. And when I assume that form, the same goes for me. Here."

Mira felt a light touch on her consciousness as Meryet gently guided her back into her body. The spirit appeared beside her in her transparent form, and Mira hastily reassured herself that she was indeed back in her own body.

"I will not take control of your body again unless you give me permission or you are in danger," Meryet said quietly, turning away to peer out of the darkened window. "You have my word. It is your body, your life. I once had these things, but they are long gone. I am only borrowing yours for the time being, until I am allowed to pass on. I will try to interfere as little as possible with your life. Forgive the intrusion."

If Mira thought she was crazy before, she must be even crazier now. Because she was beginning to believe Meryet. It all made sense in a strange way. Or maybe she was just grasping at straws, not wanting to admit that she was really insane. But it was hard to deny what had just happened.

"Alright…But tell me about yourself…" Mira said slowly.

"I will tell you what I can, but I fear that much of my past must remain a secret for the time being. Forgive me. But I hope that one day we may become friends. Would you…like to try…?" Meryet trailed off uncertainly as she turned back to face Mira. She held out a hand hesitantly.

Mira tentatively reached out after a moment, somewhat surprised that her hand didn't pass through Meryet's. They shook hands firmly, and Mira realized that she really was prepared to give this ghost girl a chance. Nothing through the bond suggested that Meryet was lying or had bad intentions. And she couldn't help but sympathize with the girl.

With a sigh, she resigned herself to another sleepless night, even without homework. If she was going to share a body with Meryet, and consider her a friend, she wanted to know as much about her as possible.

"Well, like I said, I lived many years ago, and my name is Meryet…"


	2. Love (Meryet)

**Note: Usually I write in third person past tense, but these are Meryet's thoughts, so they are written in first person. Thoughts and memories are always written in first person present tense.**

* * *

**_2. Love_**

**_{Meryet}_**

_You do not remember me. Perhaps that is what hurts the most. It is my fault, really. I should have known better than to let it get this far. I _did_ know better. But here I am anyway._

_I did not mean to fall in love with you. You were Pharaoh, and I but a sorceress and priestess in your court. My family had high status, but not nearly high enough to give me a chance with you. I knew that._

_I did not plan to fall in love with you. I was still reeling from my sister's death, and had no interest in love at all. She held my heart, and when she died, it was shattered. You put it back together, even if you did not realize it._

_Everything about you was just so perfect. Your courage and strength, the self-sacrificing love you held for your country and people. Your gentle kindness that mended my broken heart. You became a good friend. Someone I could truly care about. You helped me open my heart enough to make new friends, let more people in. But you came in too far._

_Oh, how I hated myself when I realized that I had fallen for you. Of all the mistakes I could have made…_

_You never knew, of course. We had something special, a friendship to rival all others. I was not going to risk destroying that. And I knew my place. My duty was to protect and serve you so that you could rule Egypt to the best of your ability. In the beginning, I guarded you out of duty. You were the Pharaoh. It was my job to serve you._

_But later, I protected you because I respected you. And then because I considered you a friend and admired your courage and kindness. And then because I loved you._

_And for all of those reasons combined, I served you._

_Of course it hurt, spending so much time with you and not being able to tell you how I felt. But I accepted it. It was my lot in life. I would have given anything to protect you even though I could never have you the way I wanted to._

_And now, five millennia later, here we are again. And now it hurts worse, knowing that you do not remember me at all. Do not even remember yourself. But we will build new memories together, and save the world again. I will do everything in my power to help you once again. I can only hope that it will not cost you as much as it did the last time around._

_I can see the years of solitude and darkness haunting your eyes. My heart breaks, seeing it. I wish with all my heart that there had been a way for me to take your place, but that was never an option. And your eyes…They haunt me as well._

_They are so similar to the ones you wore in Egypt, but so different. All those qualities I admired are still there, the pride, strength, courage, kindness, sympathy, respect. But something is missing when you look at me. The first time I met you face-to-face after we were released, they were so empty, no recognition at all. Now you know me, but only from what we have seen in this time. They do not recognize who I used to be. Who we were._

_You do not remember the things that every Egyptian child would have known. You do not remember the land you ruled or the sacrifices you made for your people. You do not remember your life, all the events that shaped you into the person you were and laid the foundation for the man you are. You do not remember the experiences we shared together._

_You do not remember me._

_I want to tell you everything, show you my memories, help you remember, but it is not time. The mirror tells me so. The gods themselves. Someday the time will be right. Perhaps someday you will remember me again._

_I will help you in your quest because I love you. And I will not tell you that I love you for the same reason. That is something you should never have to know._

_You may never know it, but you have my heart, Pharaoh, now and forever. No matter how much it hurts, no matter what happens, I will love you forever._


	3. Light (Yami)

**_3. Light_**

**_{Yami}_**

He stumbled through the darkness, weariness clawing at his limbs. How long had it been now? How many years, centuries, millennia had he spent trapped in this place? His feet moved of their own accord now. He no longer cared.

It did not matter much where he went. Everything was the same here. Endless twisting staircases, countless identical doors lining hallways, shadowed labyrinthine corridors. He knew that this was a representation of his mind, linked to the artifact known as the Millennium Puzzle, a golden pendant with a penchant for magic dating back to ancient Egypt. He was trapped here. Had been trapped here for a long time.

He did not know how he knew this. After all, he knew little else. He remembered nothing of his previous life, if indeed, he had ever been alive. He wouldn't know the difference. Had he had friends? Family? A name? Yes, he supposed he must have, but it was all lost to him now. Perhaps he had lived in Egypt. After all, that was where the Puzzle was from. Yes, it would make sense. But then again, he didn't really know.

He paused briefly in his wandering search and gazed tiredly down yet another stone hallway. All those doors…Had he opened them already? He wouldn't know. They all looked the same. He might have opened them a few short hours before. He might have opened them millennia ago. He might never have opened them at all. By now it would seem likely that he had tried all of the doors at least once, but he knew better. This place was vast. Infinite, perhaps.

So why did he continue this desperate search? His weary sigh echoed through the passageway. Somewhere in this maze his true soul room must be hiding. And when he found it-if he found it-perhaps he would be able to recall who he really was. It was here somewhere. It had to be.

He started forward again, his feet dragging across the floor as he walked. He was too weary to lift them up all the way anymore. He hated what he had become. This desperate world-weary creature drowning in self-pity. Where was his pride? His self-reliance?

His bitter laugh sounded hollow as it bounced off the walls. They were gone. Shattered by years of fruitless searching in the dark. He swung open yet another door, revealing yet another empty room. How many doors? How many rooms? Thousands? Hundreds of thousands? Millions? Perhaps billions by now?

He moved on, not bothering to shut the door. It didn't matter. Either he would never pass through this hallway again, or the doors closed by themselves eventually, denying him even the chance to mark those he had gone through.

He really should be more careful. Some of these doors had traps behind them-bottomless pits, falling spikes, swirling shadows. Perhaps a sign that his mind wished to remain unreadable, even to him.

So yes, he should be careful. But what was the point? This non-existence was wearing him down. Was it worth living if this was life? Why not give up?

But somewhere in his battered soul, the last shred of hope flickered, dangerously close to going out, but still sputtering. For now, he would leave it alive. But it was hard.

He shivered, as if the chill dankness of this place could have a hold on his body. Which presumably it would, if he had a body to speak of. But even in this ghostly form, he could feel the cold creeping into his very soul.

So cold…So dark…So lonely…

How long had it been since he had seen anyone else? He wouldn't know. He could not remember ever meeting another person. But surely he must have, at some point? Surely the gods could not have denied him even this?

He craved human comfort, even though he could not quite remember what it felt like. At some point he must have had it. At some point he must have lived, been human.

Right?

Because the alternative was too horrible to contemplate. It just wasn't possible that he had always existed like this, was it? It wasn't possible that he had never been human? That he had wandered this place for all of time? Or perhaps he had once been free and had been trapped here because of some crime he had committed?

With a violent shake of his head, he banished his self-pity, if only temporarily. He jerked the next door open quickly, trying to distract himself. Perhaps for a few minutes he could stop himself from thinking, although it wouldn't last forever. After all, he had all the time in the world to think. And nothing good had come of his thinking lately.

He thought that he could recall being far stronger, more confident, more determined, but that was long ago. If indeed, it had happened at all. He didn't know anymore. Perhaps he was imagining it. How could he know?

Something changed.

Nothing here ever changed.

But something did.

His head swiveled about, looking for the source of the sudden brightness. His eyes, adapted to the dark, squinted at the blinding light. There had never been light here. Never.

He walked forward hesitantly, then faster, desperate to find the source. He didn't know what this change meant, but he was glad for any alteration to this monotonous existence, good or bad.

His eyes adjusted slowly, but adjust they did. The light mellowed out a little, losing its harsh quality, but didn't disappear. And when he regained his vision, he stared.

There it was.

The exit. Freedom.

His feet had led him back to the large room, the antechamber. He had stumbled across it a few times in his wanderings, and had considered the possibility that it held the key to his escape. After all, it was the only thing that didn't follow the pattern in this place. And it was the only place with a door that didn't open. No matter how forcefully he had tugged on the heavy metal door standing isolated apart from the rest, it had never budged.

But it was standing open now.

He hurried forward, pausing cautiously for a split second in the doorway. Then he took a step outside of his prison.

And for the first time in millennia, he was free.


	4. Dark (Meryet)

**_4. Dark_**

**_{Meryet}_**

Five thousand years. Five thousand years she had wandered alone in the darkness, trapped in the prison of her mind, shackled by her curse.

Meryet stumbled along the corridor, her hand brushing the wall as she walked. The shadows, she could feel them closing in. Closing in on her. _Run, run. _But where could she go? She was trapped here, and no matter how fast, how far, she ran, she could never escape. Not until the Pharaoh was released. A ragged sob echoed through the passage as she fell to her knees. There was nowhere to hide from the shadows. She had been caught by them before. She knew the price she would pay when they caught up again, but there was nothing she could do about it.

When she was alive she had been powerful, the most powerful magician of the Pharaoh's court. But now she was but a shell of her former self. The millennia spent running from the dark had taken their toll on her. She could feel her sanity slipping away. So many times she had wished that she had died in the final battle, but no. The Pharaoh had sealed her away along with himself and their enemy Zorc, cursed to wait for five thousand years until they were set free to battle once more. He hadn't meant to trap her of course, but something must have gone awry in his spell. And here she was, trapped in limbo.

Unable to die.

Unable to live.

There was nothing she could do. They would remain imprisoned until someone solved the Millennium Puzzle. That would release the Pharaoh's spirit. Once he was released, Meryet would be freed as well. In a manner of speaking. She knew that even once they had been set free, they would be able to live only through vessels. Whoever solved the puzzle would house the Pharaoh's soul. And whoever held the mirror that imprisoned Meryet would be forced to share a body with the ancient sorceress. And they would have to fight whatever evils, new and old, that were gathering before they could pass on to the afterlife and be truly free.

To be honest, that future scared Meryet almost as much as being trapped did, but she would do anything to get out of this place-even share a body. Although, there was no real escape from here. After all, this dark and dangerous labyrinth was the representation of not only the mirror that housed her spirit, but of her mind as well. This darkness was her soul. And it was consuming her.

The only thing that kept her from giving in and letting her soul slip away was the certainty that when the Pharaoh awakened he would need her help. And it had always been her duty to serve and protect him. She would do anything for him. Even give her life. Even spend five millennia locked in darkness, slowly losing her mind.

It had started out as just her duty. Of course a powerful mage like her would be needed to guard Egypt's king. But she had learned to count him as a friend. She had protected him because he was a good king and a good person. And then she had also protected him out of love. She still couldn't believe that she had dared fall in love with the Pharaoh. She laughed once-a harsh, bitter sound. It would never have worked, so she had never brought it up. She was the Pharaoh's servant. She was not on his level, and she knew that she could never have him.

But she had still valued his friendship, which would make being set free even more painful. Because she knew that he had locked his memories away when he sealed himself inside the puzzle so that his true name would be lost to history and no one would be able to use it to resurrect Zorc. Even when they were freed from their respective prisons, he would not remember her.

But she would remember him. And she knew that she could bring his memories back. But she also knew that she couldn't. Not until the time was right, and that wouldn't be until the very end of their journey. He wouldn't remember why his memories had been erased, and he would want them back. He would want to know who he was and who he had been in the past. And she could show him. Except that she couldn't.

If he found out that she had known his past all along and refused to tell him, would he be angry with her? Would he hate her? Would they even reestablish their friendship to begin with? Meryet didn't know, and it terrified her.

She slid so that her back was pressed against the wall and pulled her knees to her chest. The tears silently dripped down her face as she squeezed her eyes shut. And waited.

What else she could do? She would wait for the darkness to consume her or for the Pharaoh to be freed, whichever came first. She didn't have the strength to fight anymore. The shadows were drawing closer, closer, but she couldn't move, couldn't run anymore. She let out a sigh and buried her face in her knees. Could someone solve the Puzzle in time to save her?

Closer.

Closer.

Chilling laughs emanating from the darkness.

Menacing hisses coming from the shadows.

Closer.

Closer.

_We have caught you this time, sorceress. There is no escape._

Rasping whispers.

Hands reaching.

Closer.

Closer.

Until only shadows remained.

Only darkness.


	5. Seeking Solace (Mira, Meryet, & Ryou)

**Note: I never use the term "Yami Bakura". I call the spirit Bakura, and his host Ryou to tell them apart.  
**

* * *

**_5. Seeking Solace_**

**_{Mira, Meryet, & Ryou}_**

Ryou's eyes flew open and he sat up quickly, gasping for breath. This last blackout had seemed as if it would never end. He scrambled over to the television and turned it on, listening for the date. When he finally heard it, he rocked back on his heels and closed his eyes again. Twelve days. Twelve days since he had last been conscious. Twelve days since he had last been in control of his body.

He shuddered and hesitantly touched the golden pendant hanging around his neck. Studying the Millennium Ring warily, he finally gathered his resolve and removed it hastily, hoping that _he_ wouldn't stop him. The relief at having the burden removed quickly faded to fear.

What had _he _done this time? Ryou stared at his shaking hands in dull horror. What had his hands done? Had they stolen? Had they harmed anyone? Had they killed someone else?

A bitter laugh forced itself out of his throat, but it was soon replaced by heavy sobbing. He dropped his head in his hands and rocked back and forth, as if to comfort himself.

The spirit of the Ring had become bolder lately. Bakura had been taking Ryou's body for longer and longer periods of time. Ryou didn't know what he did when he had their body, but he doubted it was good. He knew that he had sent people to the Shadow Realm, hurt and killed others, and repeatedly tried to destroy the Pharaoh and his friends.

He didn't even know who he was talking about anymore. Who was the one hurting everyone? Surely it was Bakura, but he used Ryou's body. Did that make the younger boy responsible as well?

At least Bakura didn't bother speaking to him as much anymore. The spirit had always looked at Ryou with contempt because he was quiet and weak, and didn't much like conversing with him. The only time Bakura really spoke was when he felt like tormenting Ryou. And sometimes he tugged his host into his soul room where he could deliver more…physical… punishments. There had been a lull in the talking and punishments lately, but Ryou feared that this was just the calm before the storm.

It would be for the best if he just never wore the Ring again, so that Bakura could no longer hurt him or anyone else. But sadly, life was never so simple. He had tried ridding himself of the Ring before, but somehow it always found its way back. Bakura had no intention of letting him go.

In fact, Ryou should be grateful for this short respite. Bakura would be furious when he finally put the Ring back on, but now, for a few short hours, he could be free. Or as free as he could ever be now. He had better make this time worth it. It had to be worth Bakura's wrath.

But despite that thought, Ryou couldn't stop crying. Instead of taking advantage of this time, he was just going to sit here and wallow in misery and self-pity. Usually he would never run to anyone for help with his problems. After all, he didn't really have many friends. Mostly only Yugi, Mira, and their friends, although he didn't get to see them much. And in any case, he didn't like burdening others with his problems.

But maybe he would do something out of the ordinary for once. He stood shakily and stumbled to the door. Tonight he needed company.

* * *

"Yugi, you're late and-" Mira paused and backtracked, blinking in surprise. She had swung open the front door expecting to see her errant brother, not Ryou Bakura.

"Ryou?" she asked in confusion. "Are you alright?"

The white-haired boy looked like he had been crying. He looked pretty upset, wringing his hands nervously, his reddened eyes downturned.

"Umm…Mira? I-I was wondering if I could, you know, talk to you for a little bit," he said anxiously.

"Of course you can. Come on in. But what happened?" Mira stepped aside and ushered Ryou into the house, leading him to the couch in the living room. She was concerned, to say the least. She worried that he wasn't doing too well under the pressure of dealing with the spirit of the Ring.

"N-nothing _happened_, exactly. I just…I woke up today and realized that Bakura had control of my body for twelve whole days." He buried his face in his hands. "Think of everything we could have done. We could have killed people or-"

"Ryou." Mira leaned forward and pulled his hands away from his face gently, tipping his face upwards so that he was looking her in the eye. "There is no 'we'. Whatever happened, Bakura did it. You had nothing to do with it."

"But-"

"No buts. Stop blaming yourself for things that aren't your fault. Geez, you sound like Meryet now."

_/ /Hey…/ /_

Mira ignored the indignant spirit.

"Look," she said, softening her voice. "There are things beyond our control. Bakura is one of those things. You can't control him anymore than I can."

Ryou sighed. "I know, I know. I just…I still feel bad about it. You know, sometimes I wish that my spirit was more like yours or Yugi's. A friend rather than an enemy." His eyes took on a mournful glaze.

"Yeah, you really got the short end of the stick," Mira replied with a sigh. "I wish it were different, but we have to work with what we've got." She gave him a sad smile.

"I know." Ryou glanced away. "I just…I just want to forget about him for a little bit, you know?"

Mira nodded thoughtfully. "How about we watch a movie then?"

"What?" He blinked at her in confusion.

"You want to forget about Bakura for a little while? Let's try it. I'm sure you could use a little hanging out."

He nodded slowly. "Yeah…I'd like that."

She smiled and nodded. She got the feeling that he didn't get a whole lot of human companionship. He could use a little time with a friend.

"How about a comedy?" As he nodded, she pulled out a tape and slid it into their old fashioned VCR. "Here, suffer through the credits for a few minutes while I go make some popcorn."

Heading to the kitchen, she found a bag of popcorn and put it in the microwave, staring impatiently at the black box as the kernels began popping oh so slowly.

_/ /He is not taking it well./ /_

Mira glanced over at Meryet as she materialized, and sighed.

_/I know. I wish there was something more we could do for him./_

_/ /There is only so much you can do. Do what you can and help him as much as you can. But when you have reached your limits, do not feel guilty. He does not expect you to be able to solve his problems./ /_

_/Yeah. But still./ _She looked back towards the living room. _/I hope he'll be okay./_

_/ /He is stronger than he looks. But you are right to worry. I have faith that he will overcome in the end./ /_

_/Yeah, I hope so./_

Mira turned her attention back to the microwave as it beeped loudly. Grabbing a bowl and the popcorn, she walked back to the living room and sat on the couch next to Ryou.

Throughout the movie, she watched him intently. He still seemed melancholy and nervous, but as the movie wore on, he relaxed a little, even laughing now and then. She smiled, glad that he seemed to be feeling a little better.

As the movie finally ended, she stretched languidly and glanced at the clock.

"It's getting late. Let me walk you home."

* * *

Meryet didn't take control of Mira's body until they were standing outside Ryou's house.

"Ryou."

He turned towards her, eyes widening as he realized that it was no longer Mira standing beside him.

"M-Meryet," he stuttered.

The older girl inclined her head. Her gaze drifted away from the boy. "Ryou, if I were to decide that I no longer wished to serve the Pharaoh, and instead began attempting to destroy him, would you blame Mira for my actions?"

"Well no, but you would never-"

"So then why do you blame yourself for the Thief King's actions?"

Her piercing gaze snapped back to his face.

"I-I…" He frowned. "I don't know. I guess that's just how I am."

Meryet nodded. "I know. But think about it. Why should you hold yourself to different standards than you hold the rest of the world?"

They walked up Ryou's driveway and stopped outside his front door.

"Ryou…" She sighed. "I know that this is difficult for you, but there is no way to avoid it. You know that Bakura is a necessary evil. I am sorry that the burden has fallen on you, but I have confidence that you can bear it. Remember that you are stronger than you give yourself credit for."

Ryou stared at her for a few moments before nodding. "Thanks." He looked at her a little longer before pulling his key out of his pocket and fitting it into the lock of the door. He swung the door open, but paused a Meryet's voice broke the silence once more.

"Do not give up on yourself, Ryou. Forgive yourself for the things Bakura has done in your body. I wish that things could be different, that you did not have to suffer this, but there are things that we cannot change. Just remember, you are not in this fight alone. You are always welcome to come talk with Mira and Yugi and their friends whenever you wish. They are worried about you."

For a moment Ryou didn't move. Then he turned back and stared at Meryet again.

"Meryet, I…" He shook his head. "Thank you."

This time his voice was sincere, and Meryet detected a faint glimmer of hope in his wide-set brown eyes. Satisfied, she smiled a little.

"Goodnight, Ryou."

And with that, she walked away, confident that the boy would win this battle, even if he didn't yet really think he could.

* * *

Ryou let out a breath and slid to the ground, his back pressed to the hard wood of the front door. Talking with Mira and Meryet, watching a movie like a normal teenager…For a short time, he had actually almost felt normal, as if there wasn't an evil spirit inhabiting his body. He was grateful for that brief respite.

His eyes drifted to where he had thrown the Millennium Ring on the floor. It glinted coldly in the half-light, and he shivered as he thought of how angry Bakura would be that he had taken the Ring off. But perhaps he would not put the Ring back on quite yet. Not quite yet.

Because for the first time in what felt like forever, he was starting to believe that everything would work out okay in the end. That there was still hope. And he smiled.


	6. Break Away (Meryet & Mira, Atem & Yugi)

**_6. Break Away_**

**_{Meryet & Mira, Atem & Yugi}_**

The life point counter dropped to zero. Silence fell over the room. For several long moments, no sound could be heard. Then soft sobs broke the still air, and Yugi fell to his knees, his tears falling onto the stone floor of the chamber. Atem watched his partner for a few seconds, a small smile spreading over his face.

_Oh, Yugi. You've grown so much. I know it will be difficult for us to part, but this is how it must be. I do not belong in this world, and you deserve to live your life without my interference. Thank you, Yugi. You did it. You really beat me, and now I am free to pass on to the afterlife, where my soul can finally rest in peace. But all the same…I will miss you greatly. I will miss you as much as you will miss me. I am no longer certain whether I truly want to pass on and leave you, but I know that it is the right thing to do, no matter how much it hurts._

He walked slowly across the room and knelt before Yugi, resting his hands on his friend's shoulders.

"A victor should not be on his knees," Atem said quietly, his eyes softening.

"But I don't feel like a winner!" Yugi cried. "I know that it had to be this way, but…I'm going to miss you, Ya-Atem."

Atem sighed. "If I were you, I would not cry," he told the younger boy as he drew him to his feet. "You beat me. And you set me free. Believe me, I would like to stay with you for as long as I can, but I do not belong in this world. I am dead, Yugi, and the dead should not linger in the world of the living." He offered the boy a smile and hugged him tightly. "I will miss you, but I will never forget you. And one day, we will meet again."

Yugi looked up at his friend and did his best to force a smile onto his face, making it as genuine as he could. "I know. I'm happy for you, I really am. I just wish that there was another way…" He trailed off and shook his head. "Atem, you really made a difference in my life, and I can't thank you enough for that. You were my guardian and my protector, my guide and my friend. You taught me about courage and strength and pride. I learned a lot from you, and I'm a better and stronger person now. You've given me so much…Now this is the one thing I can give you."

Atem raised an eyebrow. " 'The one thing'? Yugi, you've given me much more than my freedom. I have learned from you as well. Because of you I am more compassionate and empathetic. Your friends became my friends, your worries my worries. You gave me something to fight for."

"But Atem, you already had those qualities before I met you."

The Pharaoh chuckled. "You possessed more courage and strength than you ever knew, long before I met you. You underestimate yourself. We both _had _these qualities, but we strengthened them in each other. And now we can stand on our own." He smiled. "Be brave, Yugi."

And with that, the Egyptian king walked away.

* * *

When the Pharaoh moved to comfort the boy who was once his vessel, Meryet finally forced herself to walk across the room to where her own former host was standing limply, gaze unfocused.

"Mira," the Egyptian sorceress said softly. The younger girl started and her eyes met Meryet's. "This is goodbye."

Meryet's voice was calm, even as she struggled against the lump in her throat. During all those years trapped in the cursed mirror, and even after she had been freed from her prison, she had dreamed of the day when her work would be done and she would finally be allowed to enter the afterlife. She would be able to see the people from her past once again: her friends and her sister.

_Oh, Chensit. _Even thinking of her sister made her want to cry. But even as much as she had missed Chensit, she knew that Mira had become another sister to her. Not a blood sister, but a soul sister. No matter where she went, Meryet would lose a sister.

And in addition, the magician didn't feel as if she belonged in either world. She had retained the memories of her life in ancient Egypt, but after all the time she had spent with Mira and the others in the present, she didn't feel as if she really belonged in the world of the past anymore. But she was also dead, and did not belong in this world either. Mira had once told her that perhaps it was not that she didn't belong anywhere, but that she belonged in both worlds. Anywhere and nowhere. That didn't make her life any easier. Now she would have to leave behind her new friends, just as she had been forced to leave behind her family and friends from her past life.

With a sigh, she focused on the present. "Mira…You know this is for the best. I would stay if I could, but…I would not survive another five millennia locked away in the mirror. I am sorry. But…You do not need me anymore. You have become so much stronger…You can live without my interference now."

Her soul sister's eyes widened. "I guess you're right. I don't really need you anymore. But I want you, and don't you think that's even better? _I_ would rather be wanted than needed."

Meryet blinked at Mira for a second before smiling. She was glad that the girl wished she could stay, but also mourned knowing that her heart would be breaking.

"Yes, you are right. As wise as ever." The priestess offered Mira a sad half smile, and the younger girl smiled back widely, her eyes glistening with unshed tears. Meryet knew her other half wanted nothing more than to break down and cry, but she wouldn't do it. She would hold her tears in to save Meryet pain. _Thank you._

"I'm going to miss you, but I'm happy that you'll get to see your old friends again. And your sister."

"Yes. But remember, even as I move on to see one sister, I leave behind another." The sorceress tipped Mira's face upward with her slender fingers. "I meant it when I said you were my sister. And you will always be in my heart. You will never be alone. And do not worry. We will meet again someday. But until then…Live your life to the fullest. Mourn for what you have lost, and then move on. We have both learned so much from each other, and these lessons will help us both . Stay strong, Mira, and remember that I love you, now and forever."

"I love you too, Meryet," Mira whispered, a solitary tear streaking down her cheek. "I'm so glad you'll finally be able to rest. You deserve it. I'll never forget you." Meryet tenderly wiped away the tear with one slim finger and smiled at Mira fondly. For a moment they stood wrapped in a tight embrace, but then the Egyptian pulled away.

"Farewell. I look forward to our next meeting. Live for me, Mira." With one last smile, Meryet turned and walked away, to stand next to the pharaoh she had served through life and death. With a heavy heart, she prepared to meet her fate.

* * *

_Why do you have to go? I know, I know. This is for the best. This is your eternal rest. I'm happy for you, I really am, but I can't help feeling sad too. It's selfish, I know, but I want you to stay here with me. For these past few years you have always been there to guide me and protect me from harm. You comforted me when I cried and praised me when I achieved victory. _

_Why did it have to be me who sent you away? I know, I know. I chose this. I chose to duel you and set you free. It was a test, you see. A test to see if I was really ready to live without you. Ready to let you go. Well, it seems that fate was kind to you. You will always be a much better duelist than me, but today I won. Today I beat the King of Games. Fate allowed me to defeat you because it is finally time for you to go home. We no longer need each other. But oh, Yami…Atem now, I suppose. That _is _your real name, but in my mind I still call you Yami. The name you gave me before you knew what your true name was. It ties me to the you I knew before. The you with no memories. The you who didn't have to leave me. Selfish, I know._

_Yami, I am not so sure that I am ready. I think I might still need you after all. We have come so far and grown so much, but I still want you by my side. I miss you already. But I will try to be brave for you. I will smile and wave as you enter your new life, your new death. I will smile so that you know that I am happy for you and that I will be able to move on. So that you will not feel worse than you do already._

_I am glad that you have gained your freedom, Yami, but I am unprepared to gain my own. Forgive me my weakness._

* * *

_It is so hard to hold back these tears. I just want to throw myself at you and stay in your arms forever. Because Meryet, I don't want you to go. Perhaps you are right and I no longer need you, depend on you, but on a deeper level, I still do. I will always want you with me. We are one, remember? Or perhaps not. We are two halves of the same soul, each incomplete without the other. But we are also two wholes as well. Confusing, huh? Complete yet incomplete. I wonder if this is a similar feeling to your belief that you are torn between two worlds._

_And maybe that is one of the reasons I am so loathe to let you go: because I know that no matter which world you choose, you will feel incomplete, as if you do not belong. I will not speak of this to the others. Let them think that you pass on so that you will be happy for eternity. But Meryet, we shared a mind for too long. I know you too well. And I am not sure you can ever be truly happy. It breaks my heart. Does this mean that perhaps we are not ready to separate yet?_

_I don't know, but it doesn't really matter, does it? Where the Pharaoh goes, you go. I respect that. But if you keep always placing other people above yourself, will you ever be happy? Sometimes you need to think of yourself too. I suppose I have to say this though, in order to stop myself from feeling guilty that I want you to stay so badly. I am almost glad our mindlink is broken so that you do not hear these selfish thoughts._

_Do your best, Meryet. I will try to move on, even though I'm not sure I can do it. And you must do the same. I will be strong for the others, especially my brother. Yugi will be as devastated by Atem's departure as I am by yours. Even if I never recover, I will never cease to support the others, because they will miss you too. You and the Pharaoh made such a huge impression on everyone's lives. We could never forget you. Don't worry, I will take care of them. _

_Oh, Meryet. My heart is breaking, and I know that yours is as well. But I see your bright smile and hear your steady voice, and I am proud that you are fighting through it. Because I can see it in your eyes. The others won't notice, but they don't know you as well as I do. I see your shattered soul in those wide blue eyes. But if you can keep up the façade, so can I. I will follow your example, and we will both be strong for each other._

_Meryet, this is not the end. Not by a long shot. This is a new beginning for us all. It's time to write a new story, even as we make sure we never forget the one already written. What will your new story be? Will it be a romance? A comedy? A tragedy? I hope for your sake that the story you choose to write will be a pleasant one. What are you waiting for? It's time for us to move on, ready or not. You will live forever in my heart, sister._

* * *

"Stand before the eye of Wadjet and state your names," Ishizu said quietly. The Egyptians' footsteps echoed loudly through the chamber as they walked forward, stopping in front of the large eye carved into the stone of the door.

"I am Pharaoh Atem, son of Aknamkanon." The Pharaoh's voice rang out in the stillness.

"I am Meryet, High Priestess of ancient Egypt, and the vessel of the gods." The sorceress's words were softer. Perhaps a little sadder.

The carved eye began to glow, and the door slowly opened, the rumbling of stone sliding across stone almost deafening. The Egyptians each took a deep breath and began walking forward.

"Wait!" They paused, neither turning around.

Joey continued. "So what, you're going to leave just like that? Do you think you can just walk into our lives, change us, and walk back out? Look, I know you have to go, but I wish you didn't."

"Yeah," Téa chimed in. "It's not fair! I can't bear to see you leave. You've been such great friends…" Tears ran silently down her face.

"We'll sure miss you, but I hope you get the rest you deserve," Tristan added.

"You taught us a lot. Even after everything I did to you both…" Marik swallowed and continued. "Even after everything, you still rescued me and forgave me. I owe you both a debt."

"And I can never thank you enough for saving my brother," Ishizu added.

"We're really going to miss you," Joey repeated. "But we'll all be fine. This is just a new beginning! And someday I'm sure we can meet again."

Mira and Yugi stood silently, knowing that everything they needed to say had already been said. Their counterparts knew their thoughts and feelings already.

The spirits stood with their heads slightly bowed, eyes closed. It was hard to leave their new friends, even with the temptation of the next life beckoning them. They hoped this was the right choice. In unison, they let out a breath and turned, smiles painted on their faces for the benefit of those they were leaving behind.

"Yeah," Atem replied with a smile. "Everything will work out, just you wait and see. You were all really great friends. Farewell. I wish you all the best."

Meryet nodded in agreement. "You were some of the best friends I have ever had. Stick together, alright? We will remember you always, for you made a great impression on our hearts."

The spirits locked eyes with their former vessels for one last time, feelings silently sent back and forth, last goodbyes said.

Then they turned away and started forward again. Meryet held on to the Pharaoh's arm, and Atem stuck out his other arm, his fingers forming the thumbs up sign as one last parting message. As they walked into the light, their clothes morphed into those of ancient Egypt, their skin darkened. And waiting on the other side was everyone from their past, smiling and waving, welcoming them home.

It was time to break away from their previous half-lives and return to where they belonged. The door slid shut. It was time to make a new beginning.


	7. Heaven (Meryet)

**_7. Heaven_**

**_{Meryet}_**

Perhaps there really was no such thing as Heaven, Meryet mused as she watched Mira and her friends absently.

"Even if there is, _you_ sure aren't headed there, Joey," Tristan retorted hotly, his eyes still fixed on the TV screen, his thumbs working the controller.

"Oh yeah? Where am I gonna go then?" Joey asked dryly, eyes glued to the screen. He was finally winning a game for once, and wasn't about to let the opportunity slip away because of a distraction.

"Hell, obviously."

"Hey!" Joey shouted.

"Tristan, that was uncalled for," Téa said disapprovingly.

"Worried about losing?" Mira asked discerningly.

Tristan just huffed.

"Okay, so Heaven might be a little much. I dunno if I'm gonna get there. But I don't think I'm so bad that I'm going straight to Hell either," Joey said thoughtfully, losing focus and swearing as Tristan swooped in for the win.

"I'm sure you can get into Heaven," Yugi said diplomatically.

"Yeah, maybe not," Tristan insisted, grinning in triumph.

"Well, what other options are there?" Joey asked, becoming absorbed in the odd conversation.

"I don't know…Maybe you could be a ghost?" Tristan suggested. "Some people think that people who have unfinished business or can't get into Heaven or Hell have to wander the earth as ghosts."

"Hm. I guess I could live with that," Joey replied thoughtfully.

"'Live' being the operative word," Yugi said dryly.

"I think that would be horrible," Téa broke in with a shudder.

"Why? It's kinda like living forever except that you're kinda dead and no one else can see you. But you can wander around and stuff, and you don't have to go to Hell," Joey pointed out reasonably.

Téa scowled at him. "Don't you think it would be really lonely though? And don't you think you would get tired of wandering around after a while? It's like…It's like you can never rest. Like you're stuck hanging around forever, long after everyone you knew is gone. And what can you really do?" She shook her head. "Count me out."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. That would kinda suck," Joey mused. Tristan nodded.

Mira's eyes slid to where Meryet was sitting on the other side of the room. Everyone else followed her gaze, at first wondering what she was looking at, but quickly realizing that one of the spirits must be there.

"Oh geez, I didn't mean it like that," Téa said in horror. "I'm really sorry!"

The others hurriedly added their apologies to the mix.

_/ /Tell them that it is alright. I am not offended./ /_

Meryet watched idly as Mira relayed her message to her friends and they turned back to the game and switched topics, obviously anxious to find something less potentially offensive.

No, Meryet had never seen any Heaven in her five thousand years of existence. Téa had been right. Being a ghost did have its downsides. She kept a tight hold on her end of the link so that Mira, Yami, and Yugi would not realize that their friends' comments had put her in a brooding mood.

Ancient Egyptians believed in an afterlife for sure, and Meryet expected to reach it eventually, but she doubted it was what the others meant when they talked of their Heaven. She was sure that she would see her family and friends again of course, but that didn't mean that everything would magically be perfect.

Indeed, she had the feeling that she would feel nearly as out of place there as she did here. After all, it had been five millennia since she had seen anyone from her past, and she would always remember and miss the friends she had made in this time. The afterlife didn't equal automatic happiness. So no, no Heaven for her.

_\\Meryet?\\_

She turned and raised an eyebrow as Yami materialized beside her.

_/ /Yes?/ /_

_\\Are you sure that you are alright?\\_

So he had been listening to the conversation after all. She could tell that it bothered him as much as it perturbed her.

_/ /Are you?/ /_

He hesitated, his gaze drifting around the room before settling back on her face.

_\\I will be. It is not like we will be ghosts forever.\\_

_/ /Indeed./ /_

_\\So are you? Alright, I mean?\\_

Her gaze rested on the group of children gathered around the television, and for a moment, she watched them talking and laughing. While she was here, she would miss those she had left behind, and when she finally passed on, she would miss her new friends. But everyone died eventually. All separation was temporary. They would all meet again someday, and they would have plenty of time together.

To be honest, she wouldn't have changed anything. Her millennia of imprisonment and her status as a ghost were heavy burdens, curses even, but they had allowed her a precious opportunity to meet and befriend Mira and her friends. And she would not trade them for the world.

_/ /Yes, I believe that I am./ /_

Perhaps it was not so bad after all, not having a Heaven.


	8. Innocence (Bakura)

**_8. Innocence_**

**_{Bakura}_**

Bakura watched his host idly, a dark smirk on his face. Dear little Ryou was so innocent. So innocent that it was disgusting. How had he gotten stuck with such a weak and pathetic boy as a host? But no matter. All he needed was the body, not the mind.

It _was_ rather amusing though, he reflected. He himself was anything but innocent. He had killed and robbed more people than his dear host had even ever met, and here he was in the body of a boy who still believed in the inherent goodness of humanity and could barely step on a bug without bursting into tears.

But how innocent was Ryou, really? After all, he had sent people to the Shadow Realm, killed others, harmed and robbed still more. Sure it had really been the spirit of the Ring, but it was in his body. Bakura smiled a little as he thought of his host's horror when he realized what his body had been up to. The poor boy was frightened of Bakura. And of himself.

It was unbearably amusing how Ryou still blamed himself almost as much as Bakura for his body's misdeeds. There was something incredibly satisfying about watching the boy beat himself up over things he hadn't actually done. About watching him scream and cry in self-loathing and despair. He would break the boy. And he would like it.

There was only one thing more satisfying than dragging his host into his soul room to punish him physically, and that was punishing him mentally. He took a sadistic delight in whispering cruel words in Ryou's ears.

_Look at what you have done…_

_You killed them…_

_Look at the blood on your hands…_

_Did you hear their screams?_

_What kind of monster are you?_

_You are a danger to everyone around you…_

_They all hate you, and can you blame them?_

_You are alone…All alone except for me…_

_You are evil…_

It made Bakura smile coldly just thinking about it. At some point Ryou had actually begun believing him. Now Bakura didn't even have to plant any more of those kind of thoughts. Ryou did it on his own. That didn't mean Bakura didn't still do it from time to time though. It was still highly amusing.

And as the spirit watched his host sobbing on the floor, he couldn't help but laugh, a cruel maniacal laugh edged with insanity.

Oh yes, Ryou was disgustingly innocent. But innocence could be taken away. And once it was gone, it never came back.


	9. Drive (Kaiba & Mokuba)

**_9. Drive_**

**_{Kaiba & Mokuba}_**

Kaiba didn't seem to hear the door to his office open, and didn't look up from his computer. With a sigh, Mokuba shut the door softly and watched his brother for a moment. His older brother spent so much time working. _Too_ much time working.

Sure, Mokuba admired his drive, but there _was_ such a thing as being _too_ driven. Being too obsessed with something. And yes, he would call Seto's fixation on Kaiba Corp an obsession. It seemed like his brother was never home anymore. He was always in his office creating new technology or brokering mergers with other companies. Even when he came home, he often still worked on his laptop through the night.

Sometimes Seto would barely say two words to Mokuba when he came home, disappearing into his room with his laptop under his arm as soon as he walked in the door. Sometimes he didn't come home at all.

Well, Mokuba was tired of it all. He was tired of staying up all night in the hopes that his brother would come home and talk to him for a few minutes. If anything was going to change here, he would have to do it himself.

"Seto?" he asked, when he finally realized that his brother was too absorbed in his work to notice him, despite his deliberately heavy footsteps. Kaiba jumped a little and looked up quickly, his eyes widening when he say Mokuba standing in his office.

"Mokuba?" he asked in disbelief. "What are you doing here?" His eyes darted to the clock on the wall. "It's almost four o'clock in the morning! Why aren't you in bed?"

"I came to see you," Mokuba said quietly.

"Couldn't it have waited until tomorrow? You should be asleep."

"You never came home."

"…That isn't unusual."

"I know. That's the problem." Mokuba sighed and leaned back against the closed door. "You're never home anymore. I respect your drive and devotion to Kaiba Corp, I really do, but I need you as much as the company does. I need you."

He watched his brother let out a breath and run a hand through his hair.

"Mokuba, you know how important Kaiba Corp is-"

"I _know_! But aren't I important too?" Mokuba had promised himself he wouldn't cry, but his voice broke and tears gathered in the corners of his eyes regardless.

Seto looked alarmed and uncertain, half rising from his chair. "Mokuba…"

The younger boy turned away to hide his face. "Please, Seto. Come home."

Silence smothered the room for a moment, but after a few long seconds, Mokuba heard Kaiba's chair creak and soft footfalls cross the room. Strong arms embraced him, pressing him into a warm body. With a sigh, he let himself relax into Seto's embrace.

"Alright," Kaiba said gruffly, releasing his brother. "I'm coming."

Mokuba watched as Seto grabbed his coat and strode out of the office. As he followed his brother, he felt a tiny spark of hope and allowed a small smile to cross his face.

* * *

Kaiba watched as Mokuba slept next to him in the limo. He felt the soft pressure of his brother's head resting on his shoulder, and gently brushed a few strands of black hair out of Mokuba's face. As the younger boy's soft, even breathing filled the car, Kaiba let his thoughts wander.

He hadn't expected Mokuba to show up in his office, especially not at four o'clock in the morning. Listening to his brother's words had been painful, but perhaps necessary. He knew that he had been neglecting the boy, but he hadn't realized just how much it had hurt him.

He knew that Mokuba understood why he worked so hard, why he was so driven to make Kaiba Corp successful. That was why he was more willing to listen to his brother. Kaiba cared about few people, but in his weakest moments, he knew that he loved Mokuba more than anything. Even more than Kaiba Corp. He never meant to hurt him, but somehow it always seemed to end up that way.

"Sir? We have reached your mansion."

Kaiba nodded impatiently to his chauffeur and carefully picked up the sleeping boy, doing his best not to wake him as he walked up to their mansion. He would honor Mokuba's request for tonight and stay home.

He knew that this wouldn't change everything, this concession. Tomorrow would be just like the day before and the day before that. Kaiba never could stand not to work for very long. Even when he tried to take a break, he would always find himself working again. His drive was just too strong.

So perhaps morning would find Kaiba back at the office, but for tonight, just tonight, he would stay with his brother. For tonight, he would put the boy above Kaiba Corp. Just for tonight, he would be the brother Mokuba needed.


	10. Breathe Again (Yami)

**_10. Breathe Again_**

**_{Yami}_**

Yami was tired of searching for his soul room in the maze of the Millennium Puzzle. In his darkest moments he worried that he would never find it, but for now, he still had hope.

With a sigh, he sat down and leaned against a wall, noticing something as he did so. He studied his hand with a sort of detached interest. There was nothing out of place about it, but it gave him something to ponder. It was more solid here than when he materialized outside of the Puzzle, but it was still clearly not real.

Although he would never admit it to Yugi or the others, sometimes it was hard being dead. He could deal with the transparency of his body without too much trouble, and being able to defy gravity had been entertaining for a while, but there were other things that bothered him.

He couldn't really remember anything about his life, but watching Yugi and his friends reminded him of what he must have lost. He missed being able to touch objects without his hand passing through them. He missed having his own body. His missed being able to eat and drink. He missed getting sick or feeling the pain of a stubbed toe. He missed being able to _breathe_.

It wasn't so much that he really _wanted_ to eat or catch a cold. It was that he wanted to be _able_ to, if he wanted to. He wanted something to break the monotony of being dead. Once you were dead, not much changed.

As things stood, the only way he could experience living again was through Yugi, but he would never feel completely comfortable taking over someone else's body just to live a little. He had come to accept this as a necessary evil and no longer felt too guilty about intruding on Yugi's life since the boy encouraged him to do so, but he would still rather have a body to call his own. Impossible, of course.

He was dead. Most things the living could do, he couldn't replicate, but there were a few that he could. He preferred walking to floating, as if gravity somehow still had a hold on him. He _did_ enjoy floating though, and he had been doing it more and more frequently as of late. Perhaps for the same reason he had stopped breathing.

He had no body to speak of, and thus no lungs and no need of air, but he _could _go through the motions if he wished. He had breathed naturally at first, as if he was still alive, but lately he had stopped. Breathing, even fake breathing, just reminded him that he was dead. What was the point of playing at living if it only reminded you of being dead?

He was roused from his brooding by a thought from Yugi.

_\Yami? Can you come out? I think we're in big trouble this time…\_

With a sigh, Yami left his soul room and took control of Yugi's body to deal with this newest threat.

As he entered the boy's body, he sucked in a lungful of air, and for just a moment, he breathed again.


	11. Memory (Yami & Meryet)

**Note: This is an introspective piece about two conflicting views on memory. The first part is told in Yami's POV, and the second in Meryet's. It might seem a little rambly and repetitive because it is told as if it is a recollection of Yami and Meryet's thoughts. Not my best work, but it has a few good points. **

* * *

**_11. Memory_**

**_{Yami & Meryet}_**

_I remember nothing._

_Sometimes I get a feeling that I may have seen something before…felt something before…but little more than that. I have skills that I must have learned in my past life. I remember those, I suppose, but I do not remember ever using them before, so does that even count? Not to me._

_It makes me wonder, sometimes. Wonder about…What? Everything, I suppose._

_There are few things that I need not wonder about. There are few things I know. Yes, there are a few things I know, but none that I remember. Most everything I do know comes from Meryet. She is a trustworthy source, but sometimes I wonder about her too…_

_She has told me little about my past. After I lost Yugi's soul to the Orichalcos she assured me that I was not an evil king like Rafael and the others said. That is what I wonder about the most. Was she speaking the truth?_

_I trust her, I do, but if I really had been an evil Pharaoh, would she have told me? Or would she have kept it to herself so that it did not hurt me and did not hinder my efforts to become a better man?_

_I think that I believe her, but in my darkest moments, I still wonder. But surely I could not have been evil, right? After all, I sacrificed so much for my people. My life, my afterlife, my freedom, my name, my memories…_

_I do not regret sealing myself in the Puzzle if it truly saved Egypt, but that does not stop me from these incessant musings._

_I have spent countless hours wandering the Puzzle, as if I can find my memories there if only I look long enough. I have spent even more hours searching through my mind, trying to recall something, anything. A little glimmer of anything. Anything. Every once in a while I experience a brief moment of déjà vu, but it never lasts for more than a second, and leaves me with only a fleeting feeling that quickly slips from my fingers, no matter how desperately I try to hold on to it._

_I know that Meryet has reasons for not telling me what she knows, and I know that it breaks her heart. I was angry at first, of course, once I found out that she knew everything about me and had never told me. But that quickly faded when I realized that she did not like it any more than I do. I know that she wishes that I could remember everything. Remember her._

_I wish that I could remember her too. Remember everyone. I have forgotten things that no one should ever have to forget. I cannot remember my parents, my friends, my acquaintances, my enemies. I cannot remember anyone._

_I cannot even remember my name. Who forgets their own name? Surely that is something no one else has ever forgotten. It seems like such a trivial thing, a name, but when you have nothing else to hold on to, it can become a big deal. I have nothing of my own anymore, not even a name._

_Yugi and the others have given me other names of course. They call me Yugi, Other Me, mou hitori no boku, Pharaoh, Yami. Others call me King of Games, although perhaps that title should belong to Yugi. People who do not recognize Yugi sometimes call me hey-you-runt-with-the-spiky-hair or you-boy-in-the-jacket._

_But no one calls me by my true name._

_I do not mind the other names, of course. In fact, they can be comforting at times, and I appreciate them-some more than others. But even if they still called me Yami or Pharaoh, it would be nice if they at least _knew_ my real name. If _I_ knew my real name._

_It seems silly to worry about something like a single word when my entire past is a giant blank, but I cannot help it. Is it possible to miss a life you have never known? To miss people you do not even remember? It must be, because I do._

_I have to know. I am so tired of not knowing. Meryet knows, Bakura knows. Even Ishizu and Marik know more about my past than I do. _

_It feels like I am living a lie sometimes. How can you know who you are, if you do not know who you were? Perhaps it is a second chance of sorts. Perhaps it is a blessing not to remember. After all, I know that Meryet wishes to forget sometimes. She misses everything and everyone she has lost, and I am sure that her pain runs deeper than mine since she at least knows what it is she has lost. So perhaps it is better to have no memories._

_But I do not really believe that._

_After all, what can be worse than forgetting?_

* * *

_I remember everything._

_Or almost everything, anyway. The one thing I cannot remember is the Pharaoh's true name. He made sure of that when he cast the spell to seal himself in the Millennium Puzzle. Of all the things I could have forgotten… The name that I once knew so well has been erased from my memory as well as from the memories of everyone else. I have spent countless hours wandering the labyrinth of the mirror, searching for it. I know that it is there, but I doubt I will find it until the time is right. But I still try._

_Everything else is imprinted in my memories, even all these millennia later. _

_I remember my family and friends. I remember each of them, and miss them all. I try not to think about them too much, but my mind always wanders back to them eventually, and it breaks my heart anew every time. I always mourn them all over again._

_I remember the life I once led. I remember the sands of Egypt, my duties as High Priestess to the gods, my ceaseless guardianship of the Pharaoh. These memories make me melancholy as well. I miss those times._

_But then again, should I? I am not the same person now as I was then. These past five millennia have changed me, for better or worse. It has been so long since I lived, that I wonder if I even belong in that time anymore. I am not sure that I still have a place in that world. The millennia I spent trapped in the mirror and the years I have spent with Mira and her friends have ensured that I can never go back to my former life as if nothing has changed. Of course, I can never belong in this present day world either. I am dead after all. My place was in ancient Egypt, but it is gone now._

_So where is there left for me to go? I do not think that I really belong anywhere anymore. I am more like a wandering spirit now. I can spend a few years here with Mira and the others, but then what? The afterlife calls to me and I long for its eternal rest, but I have reservations. I suspect that it will allow me to be with my sister and friends again, and I look forward to it, I really do, but… It just will not be the same. I do not know anymore._

_What I do know is that remembering is killing me. Or it would be if I was still alive. But it is driving me insane, at the very least. Remembering everything that once was, that I have lost, never fails to throw me into a melancholy mood._

_And if that is not bad enough, my memory is not what it used to be. All those years in darkness have taken their toll. Sometimes I will find that there is a blank where I once knew something. I will be telling Mira's grandfather about some ritual I used to perform in ancient Egypt when suddenly I can no longer recall which deity I was worshipping or what spell I was casting or the name of someone I once knew._

_It frightens me. Remembering is bad, but remembering all but a few important details is even worse. The answers always come back to me eventually. Maybe a few hours later, or a few days, but I worry that someday they will not return. And I cannot forget. Not yet. At some point the Pharaoh will need the knowledge and memories I hold, and I am guarding them for him. I cannot forget before I pass them on to him._

_Because as much as I despise remembering, he despises forgetting. I understand that. He wants to know who he was, his family, his home. I hate seeing the frustration and longing in his eyes when he struggles to remember, as if the memories will just randomly return to him. I know that it pains him, not being able to remember._

_And after all, it would pain me too. If I was in his place, I would want to know too. Even the thought of forgetting about Chensit or Mana or the Pharaoh sends a shudder through my soul. I cannot imagine living each day feeling as if something was missing. Living with my past as a complete blank. It is horrible to consider._

_As much as I hate remembering, I know that I would hate forgetting as well. So perhaps it is better to have my memories._

_But I do not really believe that._

_After all, what can be worse than remembering?_


End file.
